Battlefield 4: Wrecker's Ending
by GooeyOrchid63
Summary: Recker's ending to the Battlefield 4 campaign. [Edit] This will now most likely become a series, whether that is to your liking or not. Since I do not really have the time to continue the story at the moment, I will have a preview of Ch.2 submitted. Upon finishing your read of Ch.2, please feel free to continue the story on your in the actual BF4 Multiplayer until I've finished.
1. Chapter 1

Recker, Hannah, and Irish were dangling above the Chinese warship, and Irish was contacting the USS Valkyrie.

"Fortress, this is Tombstone Three, we're in position. Ready to blow shit up. What's your status? Over."

Captain Garrison of the USS Valkyrie responded, "We're almost done for, so send it to hell."

Irish turned to Hannah, "Hannah, hit the switch!"

Hannah pushed the button, but nothing happened.

"Red! Something's wrong. There's no connection!" she said.

"Fuck. Give it to me."

Hannah handed the detonator to Irish, and he checked it just to make sure. Nothing happened. "Shit, we've gotta go back down." Irish said.

"Okay, but only one of us needs to go. Recker, do you have another one of those C4 charges?" Hannah asked. Recker pulls one out of his pocket. "Good. Give it to me."

"You are not risking your life, Hannah. I'm Irish, remember? The lucky one. Give it to me, Recker!" Irish said.

"Recker, I risk my life for my country every day. Give me the charge" Hannah countered.

"Your country needs you alive, Hannah. You are not going down, period. Come on, Recker"

"Jin Jie and everyone on that ship is dying as we argue. Give me the charge, Recker."

"It's my goddamn ship Hannah! Come on, buddy. Do or die!"

"Make a decision, Recker."

"Come on, Recker. You decide."

Recker thought of what would happen if he gave the C4 to Hannah. Recker thought of what would happen if he gave the C4 to Irish. He even wondered what would happen if he waited too long to decide. So he threw the detonator to Hannah and said, "When the detonator goes green, you push the button." He unclipped himself from the wire, and dropped down into the canal.

"Recker!" said both Hannah and Irish.

"Motherfuckers!" Irish shouts.

"It's set" said Recker.

"Your gonna kill him!" Irish says to Hannah.

"Recker! Get out of there now! Please, don't make us do this." Hannah says to Recker.

"Goddammit! Tombstone! Blow that ship now! Now!" Captain Garrison shouts. Hannah pushed the button, and the Chinese warship exploded.

"We did what we had to do, Irish. His life was not in vain" Hannah says to Irish.

* * *

><p>"Fortress, this is Bloodhound. Tombstone's on board. We're bringing them back" Bloodhound says to Captain Garrison.<p>

"All are accounted for?" asked Garrison.

"One of them is missing in action, sir. Nothing we can do, all that was left was left of Sgt. Recker were his binos and dog tags. We have to pull out immediately."

"Shit. Understood. Now, get my marines back home."

* * *

><p>As Hannah, Irish, and Bloodhound made their way towards the USS Valkyrie, Recker's body sunk further and further beneath the canal, until he finally hit the bottom. A few seconds later, bubbles could be seen as they made their way to the surface of the water, and there, at the bottom of the canal, at the source of where the bubbles were coming from, Recker's eyes flew open.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A body floats face up toward a giant skyscraper, which had wide steps leading out of the water, two stone beasts complete with pedestals on each side, and the front side of it made completely out of monitors that displayed news reports about an ongoing conflict within the area. The body lands on the bottom of the steps, waking it from its temporary slumber. Recker took in his surroundings, stood up, and walked to the top of the steps and into the middle of the outside water platform. In front of him was some odd looking red colored public art, an inside lobby area with a red carpet, and 4 large (and seeming destructible) columns supporting the skyscraper. Then, an ominous atmosphere suddenly engulfed the air around Recker, causing the hairs all over his body to stick up. Quickly, he turned around and drew his P226 sidearm pistol. He was suddenly looking face-to-face with a man wearing a standard USMC combat uniform, cap, and sunglasses; who was also equipped with a SMAW rocket launcher, SCAR-H, Magnum .22 sidearm pistol, and a repair tool. "I saw your body floating towards this skyscraper a minute ago, so I came here to investigate the problem before we launched our attack," the marine said.

"Wait a minute, you said 'we'? And why are you launching an attack?" asked Recker.

"As for your first question, take a look behind me," replied the marine. Recker stepped past him and looked at the area surrounding the skyscraper. Multiple buildings and a parking garage were to his right, where US tanks, helicopters, jet skis, and infantry were moving about, clearly trying to make their way to the skyscraper in the center. To his left, relatively the same thing was happening with the Chinese, minus the parking garage and plus a shopping mall. "Now for your previous question, that'll have to wait until this battle is over. Come on, you, the three marines behind me, and myself, need to head for those elevators in the lobby area. We'll be riding it to the roof while all the other units will try to maintain the area around the base and occupy the main cafe area at the top." The five of them made their way to the elevators and rode it all the way up to the roof, where they were greeted by a wonderful view of the rest of the city. "Welcome, Marines, to our 'Siege of Shanghai'!"


End file.
